Saber (Arturia Pendragon)
Statistics Name: Saber, true name Arturia Pendragon. Origin: Fate/stay night. Classification: Heroic Spirit, Servant. Gender: Female. Age: 24. Tier: | D-2 with physical strikes, at least Low E-1 with Excalibur. | D-2 with physical strikes, at least D-3 with Excalibur. | D-3 with physical strikes, at least Low E-1 with Excalibur. | Destructive Capacity: | City Level with physical strikes (B Rank strength, sufficient to parry strikes from and fight against Berserker), at least Small Island Level '''with Excalibur (Stronger than the Fate/stay night variant). | '''City Level with physical strikes (B Rank strength, fought against Berserker), at least Mountain Level with Excalibur (She split a large cloud apart with her blast eventhough 90% of the blast was offset). | Mountain Level with physical strikes (A Rank strength, equal to Berserker), at least Small Island Level with Excalibur. | Speed: | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. | Durability: | Mountain Level. (A Rank endurance, equal to Berserker) | City Level. (B Rank endurance, briefly tanked a casual Enuma Elish blast) | City Level. (B Rank endurance) | Intelligence: Immensely skilled in swordplay. Stamina: Extremely large. Range: Extended human melee range, several kilometers with Excalibur. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: | Fate/ Zero | Fate | Fate/stay night | Powers & Hax Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid with Avalon), Air Manipulation, Precognition, Barrier Creation, Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Causality Manipulation. Weapons & Equipment The holy sword Excalibur. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasms Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia (エクスカリバー: 約束された勝利の剣, Ekusukaribā: Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken) is the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, the embodiment of the utopia King Arthur seeks, originally stolen from her shortly before the Battle of Camlann due to the machinations of Morgan le Fay. It is a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon. No one knows what kind of a divine mystery it is made from, but it was created by fairies along with Excalibur, an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved on its center to show that it is not the work of man. It bequeaths limited immortality through constant regeneration, as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging. The utopia Avalon was thought to be derived from the island that produced the "Apple of Immortality" in Greek mythology. Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory (エクスカリバー: 約束された勝利の剣, Ekusukaribā: Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken) is the strongest and most majestic holy sword that symbolizes King Arthur. As that which can be called the physical actualization of her ideals and the symbol of her heroism, it is her greatest and most powerful Noble Phantasm. Excalibur is a "sword that amplifies", converting its user’s magical energy into offensive power and releasing it. It is a weapon of directive energy that converts the magical energy of the wielder into light by accelerating it with her factor of the dragon, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing for the use of Divine Spirit-level thaumaturgy. It is an "ultimate killing technique" that releases light holding energy equaling Artoria's total amount of magical energy from the tip of the blade once the sword is swung. While the result is what looks like a large beam of light, only the tip of the attack, which is a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the Earth, is capable of doing damage, as the beam is the result of the "dislocation" of everything the attack destroys in its path. Even if it is dodged, those in close proximity can still be temporarily distracted by its intensity. Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King (インビジブル・エア: 風王結界, Inbijiburu Ea: Fū-ō Kekkai) is a sheath of wind that covers Excalibur and conceals it so that it cannot be easily recognized as the famous holy sword of King Arthur and expose her identity. It is a bounded field closer to magecraftthan a Noble Phantasm that is made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of magical energy, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible. While it has no basis in history, Kinoko Nasufigures it would be something Merlin could have managed because Heroic Spirits with overly famous Noble Phantasms generally have ways to hide their identities. Class Skills 'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Riding (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"), the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Personal Skills Charisma (カリスマ, Karisuma) is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. 'Instinct' (直感, Chokkan) is the power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. A refined sixth sense that is now closer to true precognition. Has the bonus effect of reducing penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing by half. 'Mana Burst' (魔力放出, Maryoku Hōshutsu) is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/stay night Category:Tier D Category:Tier E